


Together in Death

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: A slightly different ending to Cutthroat's life.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Together in Death

**Author's Note:**

> My editor was a huge help thank you for everything.

Cutthroat couldn't control his murderous impulses at times simply because that was just the way he was born: A person with a severe degree of psychopathy. So he would often kill people without fully comprehending why it was such an inhumane thing to do. He was once extremely tempted to murder a person close by and cut out their pulsating heart before giving the bloody red organ as a gift for his Angel. But he felt like Swindler wouldn't have been very appreciative of that, so he decided to refrain from turning those absurd thoughts into actions that would drive Swindler further away from him.

He had originally wanted to kill Swindler as a means to show her how much he loved her but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He had found himself enjoying her company the more he spent his time with her. Her smile that melted away all of his suffering, her warmth, her tender doe-like eyes, and her beautiful personality that reflected off of her kind heart… made him feel as though he was being engulfed by her sweet and caring aura. He felt no pain in her presence. Only pure bliss and joy which he could not seem to have found anywhere else in the world no matter how hard he had looked.

He followed her wherever she went, protecting her from anyone who would pose a serious threat to her life and well being and kept her close to him. He had soon realized that she wasn't just an ordinary person who he could kill with zero remorse. She had become somebody so precious to him that the mere thought of killing her made his heart plummet… he knew he couldn't risk losing her. He felt that it was his obligation to safeguard her.

At one point he slipped up and lost sight of Swindler and went on a murderous rampage, slashing everyone in sight until he found his Angel who was with Sister. Apparently they had been attacked by a group of low life human traffickers in a hellhole who wanted to sell them and had tried to kill Swindler when she had fought back. Luckily for those shitheads, she had killed them instead, thus successfully putting an end to their miserable lives.

If they had been alive, he would have tracked them down and shown them no mercy. He would have ensured that they died in the most painful way possible. 

He was incredibly ecstatic to have found that she was alive and well that he embraced her tightly in his arms as though she'd slip away once again if he let go of her for even a mere fraction of a second. He wished to keep her in his arms for eternity and revel in the warm feelings that she kindled within his heart but deep down he knew that was impossible. 

Sister had interrupted them, asking Swindler to help her with a task. He let go of her with a childish sigh, allowing her to go and help Sister before deciding to accompany the two in order to retrieve Brother who was in the captivity of the executioners. 

He was only helping with Brother's rescue because thanks to the Brother and his Sister, Cutthroat was able to meet his Angel and since Swindler seemed to care deeply about the kids, he felt compelled to please his Angel and prove his love to her.

But unfortunately they were unable to save Brother despite their attempts and were forced to follow the executioners to the train station where, much to his surprise, Doctor and Hoodlum were.

Just as Brother was about to be put on to the train, Doctor incapacitated the younger male executioner while Hoodlum grabbed Swindler and held a scalpel to her fragile throat, Cutthroat was ready to personally tear him apart, limb from limb. However, Hoodlum had pushed the scalpel closer to his Angel's throat causing a small drip of blood to trickle down her neck which only served to anger Cutthroat even further, but he stayed put because he couldn't bear the thought of facing a life without his Angel. He found himself in a deadlock.

His Angel then started talking to Hoodlum, reminding him of Brawler and the friendship that the two had formed and begged him to be the man that Brawler wanted Hoodlum to be as opposed to being a common Hoodlum. Her speech seemed to be getting to Hoodlum who then let go of his beloved Angel. Cutthroat was about to rush over and murder Hoodlum when Courier grabbed him and shook his head.

Doctor's fury whirled like a hurricane when Hoodlum let go of his Angel and revealed that she was actually responsible for Brawler's death and hadn't properly stitched Brawler's wounds. She had done it because he withstood her poisonous gas and that had seriously pissed her off.

The revelation had everyone stare at her wide-eyed, their hearts palpitating in horror by the extent of her brutality which could not be restricted by the entirety of the human race. She was truly a being who was oozing with pure evil. Even the female executioner was disgusted by the reveal and while Cutthroat didn't consider himself to be close to Brawler before his death, he did think that letting someone live out of pettiness was harsh even for him.

Then the next few minutes was chaos. From what Cutthroat remembered the female executioner had tried to kill his beloved Swindler and Hoodlum but Sister stopped and then the rioters from the outside came inside with the train doors opening and Hoodlum slitting Doctor's throat as she returned the favor. Hoodlum died with a smile on his face which had Cutthroat befuddled as so often whenever people died they died with fear in addition to other negative emotions donning their lifeless faces.

Doctor's futile attempt at stitching her slit throat had ended in vain when the crowds of people rushed in, paying no attention to her as they trampled over her limp body like innocent children running over a flimsy flower bed. Doctor was unable to close the gaping wound on her neck and so died a pitiful death; a befitting end for a doctor who had committed an innumerable number of sins on the masses who had never wronged her in the first place. 

The female executioner ended up helping the younger male executioner, using the moment of inactivity as an opportunity. Courier, Swindler, Sister and Cutthroat all mounted Courier's motorbike and boarded the train.

Then Cutthroat found himself alone in a cold and empty space. He was in his childhood room if one could even call it that. 

He could hear his father screaming in pain and went into his parents' room to find his mother bruised and bloody as she repeatedly slammed a hammer against his father's head, screaming about how much she loved him and how much she hated him.

Soon enough his father's body stopped moving and his mother dropped the hammer and started laughing maniacally while crying.

Cutthroat approached his mother, not saying a single word but his mother noticed his presence and turned her head to face him.

"Look son! Look at all of this beautiful red blood that me and your father have made. Red is the most amazing and beautiful color there is son." 

She crawled over to his father's body and scooped up the blood and crawled back over to Cutthroat and covered his face in his father's blood. Once his face was completely covered in his father's face she laughed with a cryptic expression, licking up the blood off of her hands.

His mother then grabbed him and held him close to her. She stroked his hair and kissed his face.

"Son don't forget that the most beautiful shade of red is that which comes from the blood that hides inside of everyone's bodies. You are my cute adorable little Cutthroat."

Then everything changed and Cutthroat found himself in an alleyway with some shitheads gathered around as they all laughed at him. Their sense of humour irked him and made his blood boil. He was holding a knife and he recalled what his mother said and how safe he felt when he saw red. He desperately wanted to see the red again and slashed off one of their heads which rendered the men horrified as they tried to attack him, only for him to kill every last one of them with minimum effort. The entire alleyway was soaked in red. His white clothes were dyed in crimson. The metallic smell and the warmth of the thick liquid soothed his painful emotions and disturbed mind. Murdering people was a means of catharsis for him. It was the sole rope that allowed him to hold onto what was left of his sanity. 

Cutthroat was practically lost in his memories until he was brought back to reality when Hacker came out of nowhere and pulled him out of his trance.

Cutthroat looked around in a daze and found himself next to his beloved Swindler and Courier. Hacker then explained that Kanto had been using Brother and Sister so that Kanto could continue to exist which upset Swindler and Courier who personally found using kids to achieve one's goals to be disgusting and just plain cruel. Cutthroat still struggled to relate to such a feeling but somewhat understood why they would disapprove of such a thing, given their attachment to the children. 

Hacker was able to save Brother and Sister but at the expense of his life which greatly upset everyone but they had no time to mourn his loss as they had to keep on moving forward.

Eventually they were able to devise a rough plan. Swindler would stay behind and distract the executioners to buy them time. She gave Courier 500 yen and requested that he get Brother and Sister to safety.

Cutthroat wanted to stay and help her but she pushed him to go and kissed him when he insisted and told him that next time they see each other they could start a proper relationship.

Cutthroat, with a heavy heart, followed Courier, Brother and Sister. He trudged along the concrete until he slowed down when a horrible feeling settled into his stomach. He stopped in his tracks.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I have to go back. Something is wrong. You take the kids and go head over to your destination. I am gonna buy you all some more time."

"Are you sure about this, Cutthroat?"

" ...Yes I am. You better not let any harm come to the kids or I will kill you Courier."

"Consider me warned."

Cutthroat ran back to where Swindler was as fast as he could but he was too late. She was stabbed with a sabre by an executioner who mocked her before killing her.

He froze and looked at Swindler's body lying in a pool of scarlet and saw that she had a beautiful smile which her murderer dared to call creepy. His sole rope of sanity snapped. He had lost it.

He started screaming and crying and lopped off the executioner's head and then went off in the direction towards the others who immediately lunged forwards to attack him.

"SWINDLER FORGIVE ME! I… I COULDN'T SAVE YOU!! PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY ANGEL AND I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR YOUR DEATH! I AM... SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME...!" His voice croaked at the end of his cries, too heartbroken by what had happened to her. He stood motionless, growing eerily quiet before the executioners. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PSYCHOPATH?"

"HE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT THAT BITCH?"

"JUST TAKE HIM DOWN MEN. HE'S JUST ONE PERSON. WE CAN HANDLE HIM."

Soon their bodies, severed limbs and chopped off heads began to cover the battleground. Their blood spilled over the rubble like syrup being drizzled over a stack of pancakes which, in this scenario, were the pile of executioner corpses.

He rushed to the last one and cut them in two before looking around to have found that he had left none alive, much to his satisfaction.

He walked over to where Swindler's body was and noticed how peaceful and beautiful she appeared even in death. He smiled at her, happy that her death was tranquil and devoid of emotional pain. He bent down and cradled her body, pulling her close to him to feel her warmth.

"My angel, I wish that we could have met under different circumstances... and that our relationship had blossomed even further…!' His amethyst irises glistened as he spoke, his lips trembling in grief. "...I wish that death didn't surround us wherever we went… and that I wasn't born like this… a psychopath… I wouldn't have dragged you into this hellish world had I had been born differently... I wish that we could have adopted those two children that you so cherished and raised them… as our very own... Maybe in a different world... in a different life."

He gently put her body down on the ground and stabbed himself in the heart and laid down next to her body, holding her close to him.

"Now we can be together in death and maybe in the afterlife. I love you my beautiful, sweet Angel. See you in the next life…!" He cracked a bittersweet smile.

He felt the darkness plaguing his mind and rubbed his cheek against her face. He closed his eyes, allowing death to take him with his angel in his embrace.


End file.
